The driving control (e.g., cruise control) apparatus such as Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) and Smart Cruise Control (SCC) enables the vehicle to drive while maintaining the speed without stepping on the acceleration pedal if the speed is set to a driver's desired speed. This cruise control apparatus controls the distance together with the vehicle speed, thereby enabling the vehicle to drive while maintaining the safety distance from the preceding vehicle.
The conventional cruise control apparatus temporarily releases the preceding vehicle following cruise, if the preceding vehicle is temporarily disappeared as the preceding vehicle enters into a slope section (ascending or descending section) during the preceding vehicle following cruise. Then, the cruise control apparatus resumes the preceding vehicle following cruise again, if the vehicle enters into the same section as the preceding vehicle and the preceding vehicle appears. Like this, conventionally, the transient disconnection occurs depending on the presence or absence of preceding vehicle during the preceding vehicle following cruise and thus causes the driver to feel distrust and anxiety.